


Crave You

by ExpressAndAdmirable



Series: The Heroes of Light [47]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Final Fantasy I
Genre: Drow, Enthusiastic Consent, F/F, Kink Negotiation, Light Bondage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Tiefling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 14:24:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13273350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExpressAndAdmirable/pseuds/ExpressAndAdmirable
Summary: Lux and Sol get another rare night in a tavern, and Lux discovers something she likes.





	Crave You

Their time in the city’s infirmary had been pleasantly efficient, their wounds dressed and bandaged as their belongings were whisked away to predetermined rooms in the tavern. The tavern itself was homey and inviting, the wine sweet, the food a comfort. Everything about the city seemed cocooned in dusky warmth, ready to tuck itself into quiet slumber. All things but one.

As soon as the meal concluded, Sol rose, muttering a cursory goodnight as she headed for the stairs. Her hand brushed across Lux’s shoulders, a silent signal. She wanted to be followed. The Tiefling finished the last of her wine, bid her companions a fond good evening and fell into step behind her.

No sooner had Aviva closed the door but Haluei’en was on her, shoving her back against the rough wood, parting her lips, stealing her breath. The last time they had stayed in a tavern, it had been Halei against the door. The turnabout was not lost on them.

“Aren’t you tired?” Aviva asked between attacks.

“I don’t think I’ve ever had this much energy in my entire life,” Halei responded, her heart pounding into Aviva’s chest. “I flipped a moving train today, I could conquer the world twice over. But all I want is you.”

Any thoughts of sleep dissipated as the flame in Aviva’s core roared into a fire. “Then I’m yours.”

Halei wasted no time, planting rough kisses on crimson neck before returning to claim her lips. Her hands roamed over every curve they could reach, exploring Aviva as if her familiar body was new and uncharted. Following the planes of her arms, she wrapped her fingers gently around the Tiefling’s wrists and held them firm against the wood.

Aviva gasped into the kiss, every sensation sharper for the added restraint, and her exhale gave way to a soft moan. “Mmyes, gods, do that.”

“Do what?” Halei breathed.

“This,” she answered, straining against Halei’s grip. “Keep doing this.”

“Is that something you like?”

“Never tried it,” Aviva murmured with a small shrug, her voice barely a whisper against Halei’s lips. “Wanted to. Never trusted anyone enough.”

“Do you trust me?”

“More than anything.”

Halei pressed her harder against the door. “Tell me what you want, my love.”

“I want you to tie me to the bed and make me scream your name.”

Something akin to a growl reverberated from within the Drow and suddenly Aviva’s legs were around the stronger woman’s waist, her arms wrapped about her neck as she carried her to the bed. Depositing her gently and leaving another lingering kiss on her lips, Halei left her to untie her tunic while she discarded her own layers and rummaged through her pile of armour. Returning with one of her long swaths of white fabric, she coaxed the Tiefling’s arms over her head, threading the cloth through the slats of the headboard and securing her wrists within it. “Alright?”

Aviva tested the bonds and smiled up at her with a soft nod. “Yes. I’ll tell you if it’s not.”

“Good.” Halei nodded in return, then positioned herself above the Tiefling. “Now…” She bent down to kiss her, stopping just shy of her lips, teasing, hovering just outside her limited range until she whimpered in frustrated need. When the kiss finally came, Aviva moaned deep in her throat, rolling her hips against the Drow on top of her. So, that was the game.

The Tiefling arched her back into Halei’s hand as it travelled across her skin, agonisingly slow and unhurried, her fingers leaving electric echoes wherever they alighted. Again, the Drow floated just beyond her reach, touching anywhere but where she wanted most until another plaintive murmur escaped her lips. Only then did fingers and tongue oblige, Aviva crying out in surprise as much as pleasure, her breath quickening with her pulse. She was ready, gods she was ready.

Once Halei had dispensed with Aviva’s trousers, she kissed her hard, the pressure a deliberate contrast to the featherlight fingers brushing against her thighs. Aviva bit her lip, her hips begging to accept her hand, and Halei could not help smiling as the Tiefling wriggled helplessly beneath her. But she was feeling merciful, her need to hear the other woman lose herself overcoming her desire to prolong the torture, and after a few more moments of wandering, she pressed her hand home.

Aviva fought her lungs for air, her muscles already taut, hips moving in time with the meticulous circling of her lover’s fingers. She gripped the fabric of her bindings, dearly wishing she could dig her nails into the Drow’s back. “Kiss me,” she whispered. “Please kiss me.” Immediately Halei’s lips were on hers, both of them gasping through the connection, until Aviva could no longer concentrate on anything beyond her impending release. She cursed, pleaded, moaned desperately, struggled against her ties, finally screaming the Drow’s name as she came to her arching, shuddering peak.

Halei slowed, stopped, kissed her lightly on the forehead. She reached up to untie the fabric holding her Tiefling hostage; as soon as her arms were free, Aviva wrapped them tightly around the Drow, keeping her close as her heartbeat returned to normal.

“I love you.”

Lifting her head, Halei smiled. “I love you, too.” Then she inhaled sharply, her eyes fluttering closed as Aviva’s nails trailed down her back.

Aviva’s voice was soft against the Drow’s neck. “Now I want to hear _my_ name.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title song by Flight Facilities.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr at @expressandadmirable for a proper table of contents for the Heroes campaign, commissioned character art, text-based roleplay snippets and more!


End file.
